Pink Cadillac
by Tweeter
Summary: COMPLETE: Tony, Kate and Ziva go undercover to stop drugs from being smuggled onto a Navy Base via a homebased makeup company. Third of Three Chapters. Alternate Universe, obviously. R&R, please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ NCIS and its characters belong to other, more creative (and richer) people and/or entities, not little ol' me. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being made.

_A/N_: This is an Alternate Universe:

Kate is not dead

Ziva is temporarily assigned to NCIS. Ari was stealing the trigger mechanism for Hamas, and was trying to kill Gibbs, but he never went after Kate or any of Gibbs' team. Ziva did eventually believe what her half-brother was doing and killed him. All this happens in the past and is just background, just an explanation of why she's there.

As always, thanks to my beta, **Rinkle**, who corrects my punctuation, makes helpful suggestions and asks "huh?" when I babble. The inspiration for this story goes to **ResearchGeek** from TWoP, who suggested a story where Ziva must atttend a Mary Kay convention. It's not exactly that, but the idea set the gears in my little mind awhirring.

**Chapter One**

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat back in his chair and looked at the files of cold cases covering his desk. Their last case had been particularly difficult, involving the death of a young Petty Officer and his family in what was later determined to be an accidental case of carbon monoxide poisoning. Even though there was no foul play involved, watching Jimmy Palmer reverently carry the body bag holding a beautiful 8-month-old girl had affected everyone on the team, including the usually stoic Ziva David. Kate Todd had openly wept at the sight.

The squad room was uncharacteristically quiet, as each agent took the downtime to settle their emotions. McGee was down in the lab with Abby, helping her review evidence from a case involving a missing computer tech; Ziva was lurking somewhere on the floor, probably planning a way to startle another year off Tony's life; Kate was going through cold cases; and Gibbs was in a meeting with the Director.

Tony snorted, the Director had been calling more and more private meetings with Gibbs, much to the senior investigator's annoyance. She had been particularly "concerned" about Gibbs' state of mind after their last case, and had been hovering around him, clucking like a mother hen. For his part, Gibbs barely kept his temper in check, but each time his phone rang, the vein in his forehead stood out a little more. Tony agreed with Madame Director that Gibbs should take a few days off, but he also thought the rest of the team needed a break as well, and was a bit insulted that she had no concern for the welfare of the other agents.

Gibbs stalked into the squad room, scowling, looking as if he'd deck the next person who said a word to him. Naturally, Tony decided to be that person.

"Hey, Boss," he said cheerfully. "How's the director?" He gave Gibbs a bright smile.

Gibbs paused, then turned his scowl toward the younger agent. "Fine, DiNozzo," he growled. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering. You do seem to spend a lot of time together." Tony ignored Kate's shocked stare. He wanted to get a reaction from Gibbs, anything to get him to blow off some steam. He could tell that the older agent was getting agitated as the days went by, and Tony thought that if he could get Gibbs to lash out at him, the pressure would be relieved and Gibbs could go back to being a bastard, instead of a quiet, bomb-waiting-to-explode.

Gibbs stared at him for a minute, then turned and left the squad room.

"What are you doing?" hissed Kate. "You're lucky he didn't take your head off!"

"I wish he had," Tony replied. "There's too much anger building up inside him, it's gotta be killing him."

"He does seem to be a bit tense." Tony jumped as Ziva appeared around the corner of his cubicle.

"How many times do I have to ask you to please, stop doing that?" Ziva shrugged, completely unapologetic.

"Maybe if we got another case," Kate said, thoughtfully. "He'd be able to channel all his energy into solving that."

"That's a great idea, _Katie_, maybe you can go out and find someone to rob the PX." Tony grinned across the aisle at his teammate.

Kate glared at Tony's use of the nickname. "Well, it's as good an idea as trying to provoke him into slugging you, _Sex Machine_."

Standing, eyes narrowed, Tony leaned over his desk. "We had a deal…"

"What deal?" Gibbs, armed with a fresh cup of coffee, came striding back into the squad room.

"Nothing, Boss, it's personal." stammered Tony,

Kate stepped in, "Yeah, nothing you need to worry about, Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at the two for a moment, then shrugged. "We've got a case." He pretended he didn't notice Tony and Kate's silent 'yes'. "Report to the director's conference room for a briefing in 10 minutes. Tell McGee." Giving his agents one final glare, he turned and headed up the stairs to the director's office, hiding a smile as he left.

* * *

The reaction to the assignment was mixed. NCIS had received a tip that drugs were being smuggled onto bases via Navy wives unknowingly serving as mules for the drug runners. The vehicle for the drugs was a home-based make-up company, Vera Sue. Vera Sue employed housewives and working women to sell their products to friends and neighbors. Some women made a very good living, creating a client network of friends, neighbors and acquaintances. The plan was to get someone in undercover, find the source and expose them. The method was what was not going over well with some of the agents.

It was decided that Ziva David and Kate Todd would pose as sisters-in-law whose husbands were stationed in Iraq. Ziva was to be married to Kate's brother, who was home after being injured. That role went to Tony DiNozzo. Ziva was not thrilled at having to play a stay-at-home wife who obsessed over grooming products. Kate wasn't thrilled to have to stay with her "brother and sister-in-law" while her "husband" was away, living under the same roof with Ziva and the X-rated Peter Pan. Tony was thrilled to be sharing a house with two beautiful women.

They were all gathered in Abby's lab as she outfitted them with their new identities. Tony was being fitted with a brace that immobilized him from the right hip to his ankle. A breakaway cast was also being fitted to his left arm. His joy at the living arrangements was blown away when he found out he was not allowed to remove either of the devices, upon pain of death at Gibbs' hand.

"But, Boss," whined Tony, "what about at night, when I'm in bed?"

"You never know if someone is watching, DiNozzo," came the sharp reply. "You will remain a 'disabled' soldier unless a situation arises where you need to get involved in a physical pursuit. Is that clear?"

Grumbling under his breath, Tony muttered, "Yes, Boss." He looked to Abby for some sympathy, but she was busy trying to suppress a grin.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Gibbs," complained Ziva. "I know nothing about beauty products, and even less about smoothing with housewives."

"I'll say," whispered Kate to Abby, who giggled.

Tony smiled tolerantly at Ziva. "That's 'shmoozing', not 'smoothing'," he explained.

"I know the word, Tony, it's derived from a Hebrew word," snapped Ziva. "I'll stick out like a sore…" she looked over at McGee, who held up his thumb, helpfully, "…thumb. Like a sore thumb."

Gibbs didn't even look at her. "That's why Kate is going to be the wife with experience in beauty products. She's going to bring you along to introduce you to the whole concept. You'll follow her lead with the other women."

Kate smiled sweetly at Ziva, who narrowed her eyes and glared back.

"Gibbs," Kate's voice was sickeningly sweet. "Who's the agent in charge of this operation?"

"Tony's the senior field agent," replied Gibbs.

Kate's face fell. "But Gibbs, if Tony is hampered physically and Ziva's not even a real NCIS agent, shouldn't I be the one in charge?"

Cutting off Tony and Ziva as they started to argue, Gibbs said, "Tony is the senior agent, he'll be running a command center at the house while you two do the legwork. He'll be in constant touch with us at MTAC and you'll be in constant touch with him."

Tony grinned at Kate, mouthing 'I'm in charge' at her. She replied with an obscene gesture, causing him to gasp in mock horror.

Gibbs, seeing the school-yard exchange between his agents, shook his head and walked out of the lab, hiding a smile as he left. His team was the best in the agency, but sometimes he felt like he was running a daycare center.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ NCIS and its characters belong to other, more creative (and richer) people and/or entities, not little ol' me. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being made.

_A/N_: This is an Alternate Universe:

Kate is not dead

Ziva is temporarily assigned to NCIS. Ari was stealing the trigger mechanism for Hamas, and was trying to kill Gibbs, but he never went after Kate or any of Gibbs' team. Ziva did eventually believe what her half-brother was doing and killed him. All this happens in the past and is just background, just an explanation of why she's there.

As always, thanks to my beta, **Rinkle**, who corrects my punctuation, makes helpful suggestions and asks "huh?" when I babble. The inspiration for this story goes to **ResearchGeek** on TWoP, who suggested a story where Ziva must atttend a Mary Kay convention. It's not exactly that, but the idea set the gears in my little mind awhirring.

**Chapter Two**

"Nice place," commented Tony, as he wheeled himself through the living room of the house in which they'd be living. He rolled up to the master bedroom and whistled. "Look at this bedroom suite!"

Rolling up to the bed he patted the mattress. "Honey, look, it's a pillowtop mattress." He smiled suggestively at Ziva, who snorted.

"Yes, very nice."

"That's disgusting," huffed Kate. "You two aren't actually going to share a bed, are you?"

"We're supposed to be married," Tony threw back over his shoulder, as he rolled toward the master bathroom.

"Right, I'm sure you'll love it, Tony. Watch his wandering hands, Ziva." Tony stopped and looked back at Kate, his expression hurt. "I'm a perfect gentleman, Kate. This is for show."

"If you're a gentleman, then I'm a lap dancer," Kate shot back.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and silently wheeled into the bathroom.

"That was rather mean," observed Ziva quietly.

Kate snorted. "Tony deserves it. He's such a child. His hormones are out of control."

"He was a perfect gentleman the last time we were undercover as husband and wife." Ziva's voice was calm. "Even when we were both naked. He never looked down, kept eye contact the whole time."

"Maybe he was afraid you'd castrate him. You do come across as slightly menacing." Kate turned and walked back into the living room, with Ziva following close behind.

"Menacing?" Ziva barely kept herself under control.

Kate whirled and faced her. "Perhaps I should have said 'emasculating'."

"Being a strong, confident woman does not make one any less of a woman, or a threat to a man's virility," hissed Ziva.

"Ladies, ladies." Tony had wheeled back into the living room and attempted to stop what looked like the start of a vicious cat fight.

"Let's keep our eyes on the prize," he said as he wheeled in between the two. "Kate, there's another bedroom off the kitchen, that'll be yours. I'll check out the equipment McGee set up in the den and make contact with Gibbs."

Glaring at Ziva, Kate headed toward the kitchen and the other bedroom, while Ziva followed Tony to the den.

"You shouldn't let her talk to you like that, Tony," Ziva fumed. "You may have your faults, but she shows you absolutely no respect."

"Well, Ziva, thank you for your concern," replied Tony, "but Kate's always been like that with me. I deserve a certain amount of it, I know, and I do like to bait her."

"Yes, well, she constantly insults your intelligence and competence. There's no excuse for that."

Tony chuckled. "Feeling a bit protective, are we?" He grinned up at the angry agent, then his expression turned serious. "Really, Ziva, it's okay. Kate has issues with me. She brings out the juvenile in me and I bring out the…"

"Bitch?" Ziva interrupted.

"'Offended liberated woman' in her," corrected Tony with a grin. Ziva laughed, placing a quick kiss on the top of his head. "You're too good-natured, Tony."

"I know," agreed Tony. "It's part of my charm. Confuses the hell out of the bad guys."

Turning to the computer, Tony punched a few keys, bringing up an image of MTAC on the monitor, and one impatient Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What the hell took you so long, DiNozzo?" demanded Gibbs.

"Had to get the harem settled, Boss," replied Tony, cheerfully.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Report."

Getting down to business, Tony said, "We're settled into the house; sleeping arrangements have been taken care of with a minimal amount of drama; Kate and Ziva have already made contact with the woman next door, a Mrs. Julie Sanders, the local Vera Sue representative; there just happens to be a 'get to know you' event scheduled tomorrow and my lovely wife and sister have been invited to attend."

Gibbs nodded his approval. "Good. You make sure they have their wires on and tape everything that happens."

"Will do, Boss. Anything else?

"Yeah, the three of you be careful. You may be dealing with housewives on your end, but if you attract attention of the actual drug runners you could run into trouble." Gibbs' expression was serious.

Kate walked in on the tail end of the conversation, expressing annoyance that Tony and Ziva hadn't waited for her before contacting Gibbs. "Oh great, did I miss anything?"

"Just checking in, Kate, nothing important," Tony said placatingly.

"You couldn't wait ten minutes for me?" Kate's voice was dripping with sarcasm that sent Ziva's hackles up.

"We haven't been talking to Gibbs for long," Ziva said, stiffening as Kate turned to glare at her.

"Enough!" barked the image of Gibbs on the monitor, silencing the two women. "DiNozzo, McGee's going to send you the backgrounds on the women who sell Vera Sue on the base. Print out the details and split them up with Todd and David. I want you to know those women inside and out."

"Inside and out?" questioned Tony, with a grin. Gibbs just glared from the monitor and cut off the connection.

Chuckling, Tony backed away from the computer. "You heard the man. Let's get to work."

* * *

For the third time in the past half hour, Ziva impatiently pulled up the strap to her sundress. A sundress. If her former co-workers in Mossad could see her now, dressed in a yellow sundress with yellow sandals, carrying a straw handbag, smiling woodenly as she tried to make small talk to the airheaded housewives. She glanced down in annoyance at the plate of finger sandwiches that had been handed to her. There wasn't enough food there to satisfy a bird, much less a human being.

Looking across the room she saw Kate chatting with a group of women, laughing and taking sips of her strawberry daiquiri. Ziva snarled to herself. The woman was the All-American girl. She probably would never make it through Mossad training. Ziva took a small amount of satisfaction in that fact, even as she felt a stab of envy at the ease at which Kate made friends.

Kate came up to Ziva and whispered, "Come on, you have to meet someone." She pulled Ziva over to a dark haired woman with the voice of a braying donkey.

"Julie, this is my sister-in-law Tricia," Kate said brightly, elbowing Ziva and miming 'smile'.

"How nice to meet you, Julie," said Ziva, with false sincerity.

"My, you have the most beautiful skin," drawled Julie Sanders, reaching out to touch Ziva's cheek.

"Thank you." Ziva's voice was strained as she used all her control to stop herself from breaking the woman's wrist. "I was blessed with good genes."

"And of course Vera Sue's special moisturizing face cream with llama milk and avocado," added Kate quickly, smiling sweetly at Ziva and ignoring the other agent's glare. "Tricia is absolutely fanatical about her appearance. She spends hours in the bathroom on her skin regimen; my brother is always talking about having two bathrooms so he can get some time in there himself. If only the company had something for her hair, it's so hard to control!"

Julie laughed along with Kate, oblivious to the anger radiating from Ziva.

"Yes, well, Vera Sue is coming out with a line of hair products very soon. Perhaps Tricia would like to be a test subject?"

"Perhaps not," muttered Ziva, wincing as Kate elbowed her again.

"I'm sure Tricia would love that," fawned Kate. "It would be such great fun to be involved in the testing phase of a product. Wouldn't it, Tricia?"

Smiling, Ziva's voice dripped sugar, "Of course it would, absolutely wonderful!"

"Lovely," exclaimed Julie, clapping her hands in delight. "I'll see if I can get your name in the beta program with headquarters." She reached out and fiddled with Ziva's hair, oblivious to the outraged stare of the agent. "It's extremely soft, but so unruly. How unusual."

"Yes," hissed Ziva, "unusual."

"Say! I just got a wonderful idea!" Julie turned to Ziva excitedly. "Why don't we give a demonstration of the llama milk and avocado mask to the ladies, using you as a model?"

Kate squealed in delight. "That would be so perfect!"

Ziva's expression was one of pure horror. "My husband, Fiona's brother, is expecting us…I don't think we have the time…" she sputtered.

"Nonsense," interrupted Kate. "Herbie isn't expecting us for another hour, at least! He's too busy watching his football game, he's probably forgotten we're not there." Kate gleefully pulled Ziva through the room, following in Julie's wake.

Clapping her hands, Julie raised her voice to be heard. "Ladies! Ladies! We have a special treat for you today. We're going to demonstrate how to apply Vera Sue's moisturizing facial mask, and our newest member, Tricia Polson, is going to be our model! Let's give Tricia a warm, Vera Sue welcome!"

"Don't kill anyone, Ziva," Tony's voice crackled through her earpiece.

The other ladies in the room applauded enthusiastically as Julie sat Ziva down on a stool and opened up a jar of cream.

Kate stood back and watched with barely concealed amusement, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Ziva sat rigidly on the stool as Julie tied her hair back, never even noticing the earpiece, and slathered on a greenish-yellow cream the consistency of yogurt onto her face. The make-up representative talked incessantly, as she applied a thick layer of the smelly substance. Ziva's eyes never left Kate's face, shooting daggers at the now giggling agent. Kate struggled to maintain her composure, her face turning red with the effort.

"You leave the mask on for thirty minutes until it hardens completely," trilled Julie, "but for purposes of demonstration, we'll take it off right away."

"Thank you," murmured Ziva viciously.

"Of course, once it's hardened it won't be this easy to take off," continued Julie, as she wiped the cream off Ziva's face. "You'll have to splash it with water until it softens again, but once it's been watered down it will wipe off easily. Remember to use luke-warm to cool water to remove the remnants of the mask"

Patting Ziva's face dry with a clean towel, Julie made a little dramatic flourish. "And voila! Beautiful, silky soft skin can be yours with only one thirty-minute treatment a week!"

Applause filled the room as Julie curtsied, pulling Ziva off the stool and urging her to do the same. Kate choked on her drink at the sight of Ziva's awkward curtsy.

Julie and Ziva returned to the table where Kate stood. "Wasn't she just a peach?" gushed Julie.

"Yes, she was lovely!" agreed Kate.

Julie turned when she heard her name called and with an apologetic wave to Kate and Ziva, bustled across the room toward a group of tittering women.

Ziva whirled to face Kate, her face red with rage. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Kate placed a slice of cake on her plate. "Establishing contact with the suspects. Blending in. You should try it yourself, you might get some useful information."

"Oh, you blended me just fine. So, did you get any information?" Ziva demanded.

"As a matter of fact," Kate picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth, chewing carefully, "I did." She was reaching for another grape when Ziva grabbed her wrist.

"What information." Ziva's voice was low and dangerous.

"Let go of my wrist." Kate's voice was just as dangerous. The two women glared at each other until Tony's voice came through their earpieces. "Cut it out," he said firmly. "You're going to attract attention."

"Tell her to let go of my wrist," hissed Kate.

Tony's voice was commanding, brooking no nonsense. "I said cut it out. That's an order!" Ziva reluctantly released Kate's wrist, but the two continued glaring at each other.

"You two better get back here. We need to debrief." Tony was all business and despite their anger, the two agents instinctively responded to the authority in his voice. Saying their goodbyes to the other women, Kate and Ziva headed back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ NCIS and its characters belong to other, more creative (and richer) people and/or entities, not little ol' me. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being made.

_A/N_: This is an Alternate Universe:

Kate is not dead

Ziva is temporarily assigned to NCIS. Ari was stealing the trigger mechanism for Hamas, and was trying to kill Gibbs, but he never went after Kate or any of Gibbs' team. Ziva did eventually believe what her half-brother was doing and killed him. All this happens in the past and is just background, just an explanation of why she's there.

As always, thanks to my beta, **Rinkle**, who corrects my punctuation, makes helpful suggestions and asks "huh?" when I babble. The inspiration for this story goes to **ResearchGeek** on TWoP, who suggested a story where Ziva must atttend a Mary Kay convention. It's not exactly that, but the idea set the gears in my little mind awhirring.

Thank you for the wonderful comments and support. _**Final notes at the end of the chapter.**_

**Chapter Three**

The two female agents stormed into the house, front door slamming, purses thrown down. Tony sat in his wheelchair, trying to stay out of the way, watching Ziva stalk into the master bedroom and slam the door. Kate stalked to her room, the door slamming behind her. Shaking his head in amusement, Tony wheeled himself into the den.

Establishing contact with MTAC, Tony waited until Gibbs appeared on the screen.

"What's going on, Tony."

"Kate and Ziva are going to kill each other," said Tony, wryly. "The tension is so thick around here you can barely walk through it. On the bright side, Ziva's skin is silky smooth."

Gibbs chuckled. "Did they get any information?"

Tony nodded. "Kate did. I'll let her tell you, though. It's on tape, if we need evidence for trial."

As if on cue, Kate entered the room, followed closely by Ziva.

"Boss wants to know what you got," said Tony, wheeling back a little from the screen to allow Kate in front.

"There's a shipment of a new product expected tomorrow morning," reported Kate. "Some sort of shampoo and conditioner. According to Julie Sanders it's a very special formula; some secret ingredient that requires 'special security' during shipment. They don't want any competitors getting hold of the product to analyze it in its testing phase."

"I'd say they're expecting a new batch of drugs, Boss," Tony said.

Nodding, Gibbs looked thoughtful. "Do we know where or what time?"

"No, Julie was vague about that. I don't think she knows, she's counting on the distributor." Kate was apologetic.

"Did you get the name of the distributor?" Gibbs frowned at Kate's answering shake of her head.

"Bendel's Shipping," Ziva interjected.

Kate looked over at her in surprise. "You don't have to mingle to get information," said Ziva. "I found a shipping order in one of Julie's desk drawers."

Tony hid a smile as Kate glared at Ziva.

"Good work, Ziva," Gibbs said. "You too, Kate." Both women said 'thank you' at the same time.

"Boss," Tony spoke up, "may I please take these torture devices off? My arm itches like crazy and my right leg keeps cramping up."

Shaking his head, Gibbs replied, "Not yet, Tony. McGee noticed a suspicious car passing in front of your house a few times earlier today, and another one parked down the street. We think you're being observed."

Ziva looked surprised. "But why? We haven't done anything suspicious."

"You're new in the neighborhood. You're getting into a group with questionable practices. That alone might have sent up a red flag." Gibbs started to leave the room, "Keep doing what you're doing. Act married, or something like that." The signal from MTAC was cut off abruptly.

Turning toward the two ladies, Tony grinned broadly. "Threesome, anyone?"

* * *

Three o'clock in the morning and Tony was still awake. His arm was driving him crazy, he couldn't shift very well with the brace on his leg and Ziva was snoring like a motorboat. 

Sighing to himself, he tried to ease onto his left side, carefully pulling his braced leg up and over to rest slightly in front of him. His left arm stuck straight out awkwardly, hanging over the edge of the bed. Ziva snorted in her sleep and spooned up against him, throwing her arm and leg over him. Tony sighed again as she resumed snoring, this time in his ear.

Just as he was starting to relax and fall asleep, Tony heard a sound outside the bedroom door. Instantly alert, he strained to listen more closely. There was a sound of someone bumping into furniture and soft muttered curses. Tony smiled. Kate couldn't sleep either, she was wandering around the house in the dark. The door to the bedroom started opening quietly, and Kate carefully poked her head in.

"Trouble sleeping?" whispered Tony.

Kate slipped into the room. She nodded, and whispered, "Yes."

"Want to join us?" Tony gave her a boyish grin.

Kate gave him a disgusted look. "No, I don't think so."

"Then get out," Ziva's voice came from behind Tony.

"Now, sweet cheeks," scolded Tony, "be nice."

Kate started speaking in a normal tone of voice. "I've been thinking."

"Think in your own room," growled Ziva, turning over with her back to Kate and Tony.

Kate ignored her. "How clueless can Julie be about the drugs coming in via shipments of Vera Sue make-up?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, you've had the most contact with her, did she look like she was faking being a ditz?"

Ziva mumbled, "It's hard to fake something like that. Oh wait, you're pretty good at it."

Tony chuckled. Kate scoffed, "He's not faking."

Ziva sat up quickly. "See, there she goes again."

"What?" Kate looked at her indignantly.

"You're putting Tony down again. He's not stupid, you know."

Kate looked surprised. "Are you defending him?"

"Okay, let's get back on topic." Tony tried to sit up, but decided it was easier to roll onto his back.

"Yes," replied Ziva, "he's too gentlemanly to defend himself in this case."

"What?" exclaimed Kate.

"Ladies, LADIES…" Tony's voice rose.

"Why are you always putting him down? Even when you compliment him you have to add a little ringer on the end."

"That's zinger, and I don't think this is the right time or…"

"I'm trying to defend you, stop correcting my slang!" Ziva whacked Tony on the shoulder.

"Ow, okay!"

"Why does it bother you so much?" demanded Kate. "Oh no. Don't tell me you _like_ Tony."

"It sounds like you're asking her if she likes serial killers," said Tony, indignantly.

"Almost as bad," retorted Kate.

Tony was about to reply when the bedroom door burst open and three black-clad men with guns and powerful flashlights burst into the room. The three agents were blinded by the glare of the lights in their faces.

"Nobody move!" yelled one of the men.

Ziva was starting to grab for the gun under her pillow when she was struck from behind. Tony snarled and struck out, but he was hampered by the brace and cast. He was stunned by a vicious right cross. Kate was struggling against one of the gunmen who had her pinned against the wall.

In a matter of minutes the three agents were lying tied up on the bed. Duct tape had been placed firmly over their mouths, the curtains were drawn and the lights were turned on. Tony, Ziva and Kate blinked at the sudden change in lighting.

"What do we do now?" asked one of the men.

"We have to keep them out of service until the shipment arrives," replied the leader, a short, burly man with a thick Columbian accent.

"Do we kill them?" the third man asked, pointing his gun purposefully at Tony's head.

"I don't know, I have to think."

"Think?" exclaimed the only American of the three assailants. "Now, you have to think?"

"Shut up!" snarled the leader. He pulled Tony up by the front of his shirt, bringing his face close to the bound agent's. "If you want the women to remain untouched, you'll answer all of my questions honestly." Tony nodded.

"Johnny you stay here and watch the women. Tomas and I are going to have a conversation with this man in the other room." The two men dragged Tony into the living room, closing the door behind them.

Ziva quietly worked at the tape binding her wrists, watching the gunman in the chair carefully. She could tell that Kate was doing the same. Voices filtered in through the door, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, causing Kate to flinch instinctively. The two women continued to carefully loosen their bonds, stoically ignoring the sounds of the beating taking place in the living room. Ziva nudged Kate, indicating the gunman with a movement of her eyes when Kate looked over at her. Kate nodded, and started to struggle weakly, feigning difficulty breathing. As she sounded more and more distressed, Johnny put his gun down and approached her warily. Moving swiftly, Ziva reached out and struck the man in the head, knocking him out instantly and sending him sprawling across Kate's body. Quickly untying her ankles, Ziva released Kate and, together, they tied the gunman up.

Ziva picked up the abandoned weapon and turned off the lights in the room. Carefully, she slipped the door open, giving a slight sliver through which she could see the living room. The two Columbians were standing over a bruised and bloody Tony, who was barely able to sit in the chair they had placed him on.

"Who sent you," growled the leader, pulling Tony's head up by his hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," murmured Tony through split and bloody lips. "I'm home on medical leave…" His words cut off as he was back-handed, blood spattering against the wall.

"I'm getting tired of this game," growled the irate man. "I'll let Tomas and Johnny have their fun with your women."

"No," Tony's voice was raspy. "I'm telling you the truth…" Tony tried to stall until he could figure a way to distract the men from the two women. He was knocked off the chair by another vicious blow, his vision started to narrow as he fought to stay conscious.

There was a sudden commotion, a gunshot. People were struggling and Tony received an accidental kick to the head that sent him further into unconsciousness. Yelling, furniture breaking, bodies being thrown around… it all seemed hazy to Tony, as he lay on the floor.

Gentle hands turned him over and he found himself looking up at the concerned face of his boss.

"Tony, you okay?" Gibbs searched the face of his senior field agent, noting the cuts and bruises, the dilated pupils.

"Boss?" Tony's voice was slurred.

"It's okay, Tony," reassured Gibbs. "Just lie still. We'll get you to the ER."

Tony struggled to sit up. "Ziva… Kate…" Gibbs pushed him down gently, motioning to the side. Ziva and Kate floated into view and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "You two okay?"

"We're fine, Tony." Ziva cupped his cheek. "Kate and I took care of the guy in the bedroom. We were about to charge the other two when Gibbs came in like the Calvary."

"That's cavalry," corrected Tony absentmindedly, his eyes closing.

Gibbs shook him slightly. "Stay awake, DiNozzo. You probably have a concussion."

"Right, Boss." Tony struggled to keep his eyes open.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs stood back and watched the EMT's load Tony onto the ambulance. He looked over at Ziva and Kate manhandling two of the gunmen as they turned them over to the MP's. The third was going to the hospital, victim of a probable concussion.

"Come on," he said to the two female agents. "Let's head for the hospital, make sure Tony's hard head is intact."

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," Julie Sanders wailed in dismay. "Mr. Rodriguez was the best distributor I ever had, he was so polite and helpful." 

"For a drug dealer," muttered Kate under her breath.

"And you're both Federal Agents?" Julie looked at Kate and Ziva.

"I'm afraid so," replied Ziva, not bothering to explain she was on temporary assignment.

"And you don't want to become Vera Sue Ladies?" The woman looked like she would burst into tears any second.

"I'm afraid not," Kate said sympathetically, patting Julie on the arm.

Sniffling, Julie looked hopefully at Ziva. "Well, maybe you could be a model in our catalogue, for Vera Sue's Moisturizing Facial Mask and lotions?"

"I'm sorry," Ziva demurred, "but I don't use your products."

"Well, no one needs to know _that_!"

Ziva walked off, shaking her head in disbelief.

Kate smiled. "You'll have to excuse her rudeness. She's Israeli."

"I heard that!"

fin The End

**_A/N_:** No, I'm not shipping Ziva and Tony. Ziva does tend to touch Tony more than Kate did. I realize I may have offended some Kate fans. I do believe that Kate was sharper with Tony, insulting his intelligence and his abilities. He wasn't innocent, but he was more playful and teasing, like an annoying brother.


End file.
